Talk:Wikia Move/Community poll
Time for a community poll This page is large and difficult to navigate. Let us take a page out of Wikipedia's book and run a community RFC. Everyone is invited to comment- even those of you who have either written off the wiki or are waiting for the issue to blow over. It is probably too little too late, but let us at least attempt to come to a concensus opinion. BftP 19:10, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Kinda added a bit to it... The Imperialist ::A poll is meaningless and a waste of time. The questions raised cannot be resolved with a poll. --24.22.225.85 19:39, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::I feel its more intended to be used to find out everyone's view on everything than to get everything resolved. But hey, thats my opinion ;) The Imperialist 19:41, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::So in other words, it's a place for everyone to repeat what has already been said, effectively doubling the length of an already lengthy page. --24.22.225.85 19:42, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Because putting one thing on another page causes the others to grow, right? The poll its self is meant to put everyone opinion on a simple page, and to see who agrees with said "idea". Nobody says they have to talk in the below space, its just provided if there's questions about the poll and why they voted for said thing. The Imperialist 19:45, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Shouldn't the poll be on article page and this stuff here on that discussion page? This section will just crowd up a already crowded page. --Alari 19:50, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :I'll move it ;) The Imperialist Moving the entire advertisement here and leaving just "moved to blah blah" almost guarantees negligible partition, making the whole exercise even more futile than it anyway was. But whatever. I find that I am caring about this whole wikia thing less and less with each passing second. BftP 20:08, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :There's no need to clutter up and already excessively cluttered page though. The Imperialist Discussion for Part 1 Does not classify whether commercial to raise money for server upkeep and maintenance or monetary gain of a person/group.--Alari 19:48, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :I'll add "for the benefit of the server host." Feel free to reword it ;) The Imperialist ::I think there should be 2 sections, one asking if it is ok to make a profit and another for if it is ok to use adds and the like for server costs.--Alari 19:52, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::Feel free to add that in. I've moved the page, so it's no cluttering anything up The Imperialist Discussion for Part 2 Discussion for Part 3 Absurdity of a poll Fist off, what's the point? Votes can be manipulated, and don't be fooled by the touchy-feely "poll" name on this, it is a vote. On Wikipedia straw polls are used for the admins to consider when taking action. Who is supposed to take action from this? It's non-actionable and accomplishes nothing, other than splintering the discussions onto yet another page rather than keeping then centralized. Then there's the problems with the proposed poll options. Questions can be leading, and these certainly are, biased towards an intended answer. Also, they leave out a great deal. For instance, the comment about Gravewit being able to recoup losses. Great, no problem, except wait a minute, what about everyone else who contributed cash, or contributed technical services for server maintenance which would have cost money to have done professionally, or contributed the guildwars.org URL under which this site worked for most of its life before Gravewit changed to the gamewikis.org domain? --24.22.225.85 20:53, 14 September 2007 (CDT)